youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Illusion of Control
"Illusion of Control" is the 16th episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 62th of the overall series. It will be released on July 2, 2019 on DC Universe. Logline Across the nation, the team gives thanks for what they have... and for what they very well might lose. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Steve Blum | colspan="2" | Henchy |- | colspan="2" | Count Vertigo |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Garfield Logan/Beast Boy |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Violet Harper/Halo |- | colspan="2" | Lian Nguyen-Harper |- | colspan="2" |Wendy Jones |- | class="VA" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | class="VA" | Kelly Hu | colspan="2" | Paula Crock |- | class="VA" | Bryton James | colspan="2" | Virgil Hawkins |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Scarab |- | class="VA" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Bart Allen/Kid Flash |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Zeno Robinson | colspan="2" | Victor Stone |- | colspan="2" | Holocaust |- | class="VA" | Freddy Rodriguez | colspan="2" |Eduardo Dorado Jr. |- | class="VA" | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" |Forager |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Lauren Tom | colspan="2" |Traci Thurston |- | Celia Windward | |- | class="VA" | Hynden Walch | colspan="2" |Perdita |- ! colspan="3" | Uncredited |- | colspan="3" | Devastation |- | colspan="3" | Psimon |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bio-Ship |- | colspan="3" | Brion Markov |- | colspan="3" | Brucely |- | colspan="3" | Conner Kent |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Sr. |- | colspan="3" | Icicle Jr. |- | colspan="3" | Jade Nguyen |- | colspan="3" | Karen Beecher |- | colspan="3" | Leslie Willis |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Megan Morse |- | colspan="3" | Mist |- | colspan="3" | Nathaniel Tryon |- | colspan="3" | Snapper Carr |- | colspan="3" | Tara Markov |- | colspan="3" | Tommy Terror |- | colspan="3" | Tuppence Terror |- | colspan="3" | Will Harper |- Continuity * Helga Jace finishes examining Violet's hair, which she started doing in the previous episode. * Traci says Cassie is trying to salvage her relationship with Tim since the latter left the Team in "Princes All" without cluing her in. * Paula Crock teaches Lian a mix of the Alphabet Song, "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" and "Baa Baa Black Sheep", previously sung by Artemis in "Misplaced". * Wendy is wearing an inhibitor collar after losing control of her powers in the last episode. * "Count Vertigo" repeats his signature response from previous episodes when someone calls him "Vertigo" (That's Count Vertigo to you, peasant). * Victor is still resentful of his father after the events of "Exceptional Human Beings" and "Another Freak". * Paula Crock alludes to Wally West's death in "Endgame" and how it devastated Artemis. * Paula also takes notice of Artemis and Will's compromising looks between each other. A supposed relationship between them has been hinted at in "Home Fires", "Influence" and "Leverage". * When Static throws electrifying bearings at Henchy (who later turns out to be Devastation in disguise) he chuckles and says "Tickles" in derision. Devastation said the same thing the first time Black Lightning tried to electrify her in "True Heroes". * Violet tells Helga Jace what she found out in the previous episode: Gabrielle took a bribe to open the door to the meta-assassin that murdered Brion and Tara's parents in "Princes All". Trivia * Number 16: ** The hour on the second timestamp is 16:00 EST. * End credits shot: The Bio-Ship shaped like a recreational vehicle, covered in snow, parked outside Conner and Megan's house with Forager eating inside. Goofs Cultural references * Henchy utters the curse "Karabast". This is a phrase that originated with Steve Blum's character Zeb on Star Wars Rebels. Greg Weisman worked on the first season of that show. * After Kid Flash hurts his hands from punching Devastation (disguised as Henchy), he asks her what she is made of and she responds by saying "sugar, and spice, and everything nice". This is similar to when he confronted Tommy Terror in the episode "Darkest", but his answer was "snips, and snails, and puppy dog tails". Both answers come from the nursery rhyme What Are Little Boys Made Of?. Questions Unanswered questions * What did Helga Jace find out from examining Violet's hair? * Who did Helga call? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by Studio Mir Category:Episodes written by Greg Weisman Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Season three episodes